


Greco-Roman Sad Children

by Meme_Witch, Trash_Lord



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bc i know its gonna come up, Original Characters - Freeform, Talk of charecter death, Talk of parental death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meme_Witch/pseuds/Meme_Witch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Lord/pseuds/Trash_Lord
Summary: Please read the end notes





	1. Sergei

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the end notes

Avery,

It's Sergei. Which I guess you already know because my ~~mane~~ name will be on the envelope. Anyway, I just got to my new foster home. My social worker, Kayla, said that I was lucky to immediately be put in with a set of parents, instead of a group home. I don't feel lucky. 

Their names are Eddie and Alice Johnson (boring, right?) And they are a Very Nice couple who live in a Very Nice house and drive Very Nice cars. I think I hate it here. I miss you and I miss momma and Boris and I even miss our weird neighbor Miss Gilani. Let me know how she is plaese. 

They haven't given me the 'house rules' yet, that's for tomorrow. For now they've set me up with my own room which is pretty naet. I'm sure they are as nice as Kayla said they are but something feels, I don't know, off about them. I'm sure it's nothing. 

That's enough about me, how are you? Has anything new happened in the complex yet? Know anything about the new couple that moved in above you yet? I hope you reply soon. I miss you.  
-  
Sergei

P.S. I've got a mail day, or something. Basically I can only send letters on Tuesdays which is really weird but whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name is Damien and I post as Sergei. Hopefully this will be fun. Me and Meme-witch will alternate between letters from our characters Sergei Molotov and Avery Clisson. Sergei is a son of Dionysus (but he doesn't know it yet) in this letter he is 10 years old and has just lost his mother and brother, Boris. He grew up next door to Avery and her father and they've been inseperal since they were little. Sergeis mother moved from Russia to Chicago the year before Sergei was conceived/born. He is also mildly dyslexic. I think that's everything important for now?


	2. Avery

Sergei,

I hope you don't enjoy it too much there, I miss you. I still don't see why you couldn't just stay here with me but I guess social worker Kayla MUST know best, right?

Eddie and Alice Johnson and their house and cars and probably oh-so-perfect lawn sound so dumb and boring, but trust me there's no way you really want Miss Gilani around right now, she's acting stranger than ever. I have no idea what's up with her but she keeps going on about "the fermented fury of the blahblah grapevine whateversomething brewed" whenever she sees me, whatever that means? She can be kind of spooky when she rambles on like that you know? But yeah she's still as irritating and weird as usual. Not much to miss.

Lucky you, getting your own room though! You always were jealous of me for not having to share with a sibling, so at least you've got that going for you now! Who knows maybe they'll get you a car like one of their Very Nice cars one day too. That is. If they're not vampires, right? If you think something's off about them... try adding garlic to their next meal! 

But, really, Sergei. If they turn out to be weirdos tell me asap okay? Maybe if they're weird enough your social worker will let you come back to your real home.

As for news around the complex? I saw the Willards fighting about something dumb in the parking lot from my window again and that's about it. And nah I haven't seen much of the new couple yet, they're real quiet and keep to themselves.

Oh and that mail day thing? What's the point of that? It doesn't hurt anyone if you send mail more often, that is really weird. You should just ignore them, it's not like there's anyone guarding the mailbox.

Hope to hear from you soon!

Avery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm Hannah and I post as Avery. She's the daughter of the Roman goddess Nemesis but isn't aware of that yet- all she knows is her mother treated her father badly, and that he resents her birth because of it. She's nine years old and grew up next door to Sergei and his family, in the time she knew them they had really become more of supportive family for her than her own father was. Then Boris and his mother died, and Sergei left.
> 
> Unlike Greek demigods, Avery does not have dyslexia, because unlike the greek alphabet, the latin alphabet is the same as the english alphabet. Instead, she has dyscalculia, because her mind is made for roman numerals.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy.


	3. Sergei

Avery, 

I wish I could have stayed with you too. I ask Kayla if I can move back evarytime I see her, but I think I'm starting to bother her with it. 

Having my own room isn't as cool as I thought it would be. Its big and empty and really quiet at night. I really do think even Miss Gilani would be better than the silence. But not alone. I'm sorry you have to deal with her by yourself now. Maybe she's telling you that you need to buy some angry grapes?

I did not add garlic to any of their meals, but Mr. Johnson asked me to cut up the carrots for dinner last night. Which, that's fine. I helped momma like that too. But as soon as I tried to pick up the knife I ~~just.~~ I froze. Its like all I could see was the knife and blood I knew wasn't real and I could hear Boris's screams and apparently I started screaming too. Mr. Johnson had to shake me to snap me out of it. I don't think they're going to keep me here for long. I think they expected an easier kid. Maybe Kayla will send me back to you. 

It's a wonder the willards still live together honestly. Keep me updated on the new couple! The quiet ones are always the weirdest.

How are you doing? Will you tell me about your week? 

Also, I know the mail day thing is stupid but we've both heard horror stories about foster homes and id rather not push my luck. Plus, if I'm right, I'll be outta here soon anyway. 

-  
Sergei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Damien


	4. Avery II

Sergei,

I have no idea what makes grapes angry but I'll try my best to get her some if that means she'll stop creeping me out every time I see her.

I'm sorry that happened to you. I guess, you know, it sort of makes sense you don't like knives anymore... Maybe you can explain to them why? OR I can just kill all the knives in the world for you it's your choice, you know I would.

Oh, and nothing new on the new couple yet! It's almost like they don't live there at all.

My week is going okay. It would be much better with you here but at least dad isn't too angry at me lately. I got a milkshake yesterday from our favorite place.

\- Avery


End file.
